whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
What should I read?
A list of books I want to remember to read, further information is written on the linked pages. Science and rationalism Richard Feynman, What Do You Care What Other People Think? [[The Pleasure of Finding Things Out|Richard Feynman, The Pleasure of Finding Things Out]] [[Asimov's New Guide to Science|Isaac Asimov, Asimov's New Guide to Science]] [[The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing|Richard Dawkins (editor), The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing]] [[Randy Olson|Randy Olson, Don't Be Such a Scientist]] Biology Richard Dawkins :River Out of Eden :A Devil's Chaplain [[On the Origin of Species|Charles Darwin, On the Origin of Species]] [[The Descent of Man|Charles Darwin, The Descent of Man]] [[Your Inner Fish|Neil Shubin, Your Inner Fish]] Jerry Coyne, Why Evolution Is True [[The Omnivore's Dilemma|Michael Pollan, The Omnivore's Dilemma]] [[Last Chance to See|Douglas Adams, Last Chance to See]] Jared Diamond :The Third Chimpanzee Carl Zimmer [[The New Dinosaurs|Dougal Dixon, The New Dinosaurs]] [[After Man|Dougal Dixon, After Man]] [[The Dragons of Eden|Carl Sagan, The Dragons of Eden]] [[The Moral Animal|Robert Wright, The Moral Animal]] [[The Adapted Mind|Barkow, Cosmides, and Tooby, The Adapted Mind]] Psychology Steven Pinker :The Language Instinct :How the Mind Works :The Better Angels of Our Nature [[Cognitive Fire|Daniel Everett, Cognitive Fire]] [[Creation: Life and how to make it|Steve Grand, Creation: Life and how to make it]] [[Drawing the Line|Steven M. Wise, Drawing the Line]] [[The Art of Memory|Frances Yates, The Art of Memory]] [[The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci|Jonathan Spence, The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci]] [[Delusions of Gender|Cordelia Fine, Delusions of Gender]] David Eagleman [[The Accidental Mind|David Linden, The Accidental Mind]] [[The Philosophical Baby|Alison Gopnik, The Philosophical Baby]] Physics Carl Sagan :Cosmos :The Demon-haunted World Neil deGrasse Tyson :Origins Stephen Hawking, A Brief History of Time [[The Inflationary Universe|Alan Guth, The Inflationary Universe]] [[The End of Time|Julian Barbour, The End of Time]] Victor Stenger [[QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter|Richard Feynman, QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter]] Philosophy Dan Dennett :Elbow Room :Consciousness Explained :Darwin's Dangerous Idea :Brainchildren :Freedom Evolves [[I Am A Strange Loop|Douglas Hofstadter, I Am A Strange Loop]] [[Gödel, Escher, Bach|Douglas Hofstadter, Gödel, Escher, Bach]] [[Metamagical Themas|Douglas Hofstadter, Metamagical Themas]] Matt Lawrence, Like a Splinter in Your Mind: The Philosophy Behind the "Matrix" Trilogy Joel Garreau, Radical Evolution Peter Singer, Writings on an Ethical Life [[The Ego Trick|Julian Baggini, The Ego Trick]] [[The Most Human Human|Brian Christian, The Most Human Human]] [[The Monkey Wars|Deborah Blum, The Monkey Wars]] [[The Tao is Silent|Raymond Smullyan, The Tao is Silent]] Technology [[Program or be Programmed|Douglas Rushkoff, Program or be Programmed]] [[The Great Mambo Chicken and the Transhumanism Condition|Ed Regis, The Great Mambo Chicken and the Transhumanism Condition]] [[Engines of Creation|K. Eric Drexler, Engines of Creation]] [[The Emperor's New Mind|Roger Penrose, The Emperor's New Mind]] [[Shadows of the Mind|Roger Penrose, ''Shadows of the Mind]] History/anthropology [[The Ancient Guide to Modern Life|Natalie Haynes, The Ancient Guide to Modern Life]] Adrienne Mayor Religion For further reading refer to those [http://www.buildupthatwall.com/recommended.html Recommended] on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com. Christianity and the Bible The Bible Bart Ehrman :Lost Christianities Burton L. Mack :Who Wrote the New Testament? [[The Bible with Sources Revealed|Richard Elliott Friedman, The Bible with Sources Revealed]] Bruce Shelley, Church History in Plain Language Howard M. Teeple, How Did Christianity Really Begin? [[The Making of the Messiah|Robert Sheaffer, The Making of the Messiah]] Atheism [[The Portable Atheist|Christopher Hitchens (editor), The Portable Atheist]] Russell Blackford (editor), 50 Voices of Disbelief: Why We Are Atheists [[Jonathan Livingston Seagull|Richard Bach, Jonathan Livingston Seagull]] [[Parenting Beyond Belief|Dale McGowan, Parenting Beyond Belief]] [[Atheism: The Case Against God|George H. Smith, Atheism: The Case Against God]] [[Why I Am Not a Christian|Bertrand Russell, Why I Am Not a Christian and Other Essays on Religion And Related Subjects]] [[God, No!|Penn Jillette, God, No!]] Religion from the perspective of science [[The Varieties of Religious Experience|William James, The Varieties of Religious Experience]] Sci-fi [[Eon|Greg Bear, The Way trilogy]] [[Darwin's Radio|Greg Bear, Darwin's Radio]] [[The Time Traveler's Wife|Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife]] [[The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul|Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul]] Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt [[Count Zero|William Gibson, Count Zero]] [[The Demolished Man|Alfred Bester, The Demolished Man]] [[The Stars My Destination|Alfred Bester, The Stars My Destination]] [[The Andromeda Strain|Michael Crichton, The Andromeda Strain]] Michael Crichton, Congo Michael Crichton, Next H. G. Wells [[For The Win|Cory Doctorow, For The Win]] [[2001: A Space Odyssey|Arthur C. Clarke, 2001: A Space Odyssey]] [[Misspent Youth|Peter F. Hamilton, Misspent Youth]] Peter F. Hamilton, The Void Trilogy Greg Egan :Permutation City :Distress :Quarantine [[A Fire Upon the Deep|Vernor Vinge, A Fire Upon the Deep]] [[True Names and Other Dangers|Vernor Vinge, True Names and Other Dangers]] [[Marooned in Realtime|Vernor Vinge, ''Marooned in Realtime]] Isaac Asimov, Pebble in the Sky Isaac Asimov, The Stars, Like Dust Isaac Asimov, The Currents of Space [[The End of Eternity|Isaac Asimov, The End of Eternity]] The Illuminatus! trilogy [[The World of Null-A|A. E. van Vogt, The World of Null-A]] [[Solaris|Stanisław Lem, Solaris]] Pierre Boulle, Planet of the Apes [[Altered Carbon|Richard K. Morgan, Altered Carbon]] [[Ender's Game|Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game]] [[The Moon is a Harsh Mistress|Robert A. Heinlein, The Moon is a Harsh Mistress]] [[Galatea 2.2|Richard Powers, Galatea 2.2]] [[Moonseed|Stephen Baxter, Moonseed]] [[The Light of Other Days|Stephen Baxter, The Light of Other Days]] [[The Science Fiction Hall of Fame|Various, The Science Fiction Hall of Fame]] [[Earth Hive|Steve Perry, Earth Hive]] [[Aristoi|Walter John Williams, Aristoi]] [[Neverness|David Zindell, Neverness]] [[Blindsight|Peter Watts, Blindsight]] [[A Canticle for Leibowitz|Walter M. Walter, Jr, A Canticle for Leibowitz]] [[Lord of Light|Roger Zelazny, Lord of Light]] [[Ringworld|Larry Niven, Ringworld]] [[The Vorkosigan Saga|Lois McMaster Bujold, The Vorkosigan Saga]] Fantasy Raymond E. Feist Robin Hobb [[The Stone Dance of the Chameleon|Ricardo Pinto, The Stone Dance of the Chameleon trilogy]] Trudi Canavan [[The Silmarillion|J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion]] J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth [[A Song of Ice and Fire|George R. R. Martin, A Song of Ice and Fire]] [[The Chronicles of Amber|Roger Zelazny, The Chronicles of Amber]] [[The Harper Hall Trilogy|Anne McCaffrey, The Harper Hall Trilogy]] [[The Book of the New Sun|Gene Wolfe, The Book of the New Sun]] [[Hyperion|Dan Simmons, Hyperion]] [[The City & the City|China Miéville, The City & the City]] [[Daggerspell|Katherine Kerr, Daggerspell]] Scott Bakker Crime, Mystery [[The Constant Gardener|John le Carré, The Constant Gardener]] [[The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time|Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time]] Suspense, Thriller and Horror Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising H. P. Lovecraft [[The Shining|Stephen King, The Shining]] [[The Green Mile|Stephen King, The Green Mile]] Anne Rice, Blood and Gold Anne Rice, The Witching Hour [[Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde|Robert Louis Stevenson, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde]] [[World War Z|Max Brooks, World War Z]] [[Homunculus|Hideo Yamamoto, Homunculus]] Social criticism Fiction [[The Adventures of Oliver Twist|Charles Dickens, The Adventures of Oliver Twist]] [[A Christmas Carol|Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol]] [[David Copperfield|Charles Dickens, David Copperfield]] [[Jane Eyre|Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre]] [[Catch-22|Joseph Heller, Catch-22]] [[Something Happened|Joseph Heller, Something Happened]] (wrong section? no available information on genre) [[Fahrenheit 451|Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451]] [[Middlemarch|George Eliot, Middlemarch]] [[Infinite Jest|David Foster Wallace, Infinite Jest]] [[Calling Bernadette's Bluff|Dale McGowan, Calling Bernadette's Bluff]] Non-fiction A Terrible Beauty, Peter Watson Graphic novels [[Homunculus|Hideo Yamamoto, Homunculus]] [[Batman: The Long Halloween|Jeff Loeb, Batman: The Long Halloween]] Book Lists The Big Read World Book Day Featured in the sidebars of Machines Like Us Recommended by Matthew Recommended by Hayley Recommended by Emma Recommended at derrenbrown.co.uk Recommended by QualiaSoup Recommended on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com Neil deGrasse Tyson's 'books that should be read by every single intelligent person on the planet' Recommended by Eliezer Yudkowsky Category:Lists Category:Literature lists Category:Book lists